Total Drama: Overloaded
by Redoalien
Summary: Strongly inspired by Total Drama Explosion. The final season five is sure to be a Big Bang with all 38 veterans returning along with 2 newbs.
1. Wawanakwa Returns - Part 1

**Total Drama: Overloaded**

Episode 1: Wawanakwa Returns - Part 1

Chris stood in front of the cabins on the no longer infected island.

"Welcome everybody to season five of Total Drama. After four brutal seasons, our 38 veterans are returning for another season," Chris introduced. "Let's meet the contestants now. First, here are our season one competitors from the original, Total Drama Island! Ezekiel, Noah, Justin, Katie, Tyler, Cody, Beth, Sadie, Courtney, Harold, Eva, Trent, Bridgette, Lindsay, DJ, Izzy, Geoff, Leshawna, Duncan, Heather, Gwen, and Owen."

"Woah," Bridgette said. "This place brings back some memories."

"You're telling us," said the others, who remembered their memories at Wawanakwa, especially Heather, who remembered her head being shaved back in the first season.

"Now it's time to welcome back our season 3 additions," Chris said. "Please welcome Alejandro, Sierra, and Blaineley."

"Huh," Sierra said. "So this is what Wawanakwa is like up-close."

"Yeah," Duncan said. "After a while it'll be a relief to not see it."

"Well than I guess I'll have to pay the small price of staying here the longest to win this thing," Blaineley over-confidently said.

Heather and Courtney rolled their eyes.

"Anyways," Chris continued. "Time for the second generation cast from Revenge of the Island. Please welcome Staci, B, Dawn, Sam, Brick, Anne Maria, Dakota, Mike, Jo, Scott, Zoey, Lightning, and Cameron."

"Ah," Dawn inhaled the air. "Good old Wawanakwa!"

"This place sure brings back memories," Zoey said.

"Ugh," said Eva. "Speak for yourself."

"Can we all go to our cabins yet?" Lindsay asked.

"Wait just a minute," Chris said. "We still have to meet our two brand-new competitors."

"New competitors?" Harold raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"That is so not fair," DJ complained.

"We weren't told about this," Heather said.

"I am so calling my lawyers," Courtney said.

"Woah. Calm down," said Chris. "Who said I had to let you guys have all the fun?"

"As long as I still get my million," Heather sighed.

"You actually expect to win this game when everyone else doesn't like you?" Leshawna said.

"Yeah," Heather said. "I should've won. I was robbed!"

"I lost my mill over a fake diamond," Anne Maria said. "We've all been cheated in this game, hon."

"Yeah," Lindsay agreed. "I was booted after an accidental vote."

"And I lost when my fear got the best of me." DJ added.

"Not to mention an agreement with the other team that I got sucked into," Gwen said, slightly still guilty about her actions that led to her elimination in season two.

"Just chill," Chris said. "Save it for the challenges.

"Sure

Our first debuting competitor is basketball and football player, with though a little harsh attitude, can get out of most situations with his intelligence: Brandon!"

"I'm ready to take Total Drama to a whole new level," Brandon exclaimed.

"Great enthusiasm, Brandon!" Chris said. "Our next new contender is a little bit on the nerdy side, but she has good heart. She's a 10-year gymnastics expert and actually is a great strategic thinker. Don't get her wrong though, she's still on the good side. But it's hard to tell sometime who she is playing for: Carmen!"

"Hey guys," said Carmen. "Stoked for this season!"

"Nice to see you're excited, Carmen," Chris said. "Because we're going to get right into the competition, now!"

"What?" Trent said. "Right now?!"

"That's right!" Chris announced. "Drop your luggage right now and we'll get started once I give you guys your teams!"

"Just don't put Lightning on a loser team this time," Lightning demanded.

"I'm with jockstrap on this one," Jo glared at Brick. "I do not do losing."

"Neither do I," Alejandro said.

Brick noticed Jo glaring at him and looked confused.

**"What is Jo talking about?" Brick said in the confessional. "I only lost the challenge once. She can not still be going on about that, can she?"**

**"You know," Courtney said in the confessional. "Maybe if my team has strategic skills this time, I might actually have a chance at winning this!"**

"As long as I'm on Sadie's team it doesn't matter," Katie said.

"As long as I'm not on Duncan's team it doesn't matter," Harold said.

"Okay," Chris announced as the scene flashed to the campfire pit. "When I call your name please stand to the left of me:"

"Anne Maria, B, Blaineley, Bridgette, Brandon, Cody, DJ, Dakota, Duncan, Ezekiel, Izzy, Jo, Justin, Lightning, Lindsay, Mike, Owen, Sadie, Sierra, and Zoey."

"You guys will now be known as the Screaming Victories!"

"The rest of you go to the right of me:"

"Alejandro, Beth, Brick, Cameron, Carmen, Courtney, Dawn, Eva, Geoff, Gwen, Harold, Heather, Katie, Leshawna, Noah, Sam, Scott, Staci, Trent, and Tyler."

"You guys will be the Mutant Amazons!"

"Wait," Sadie said. "I'm not with Katie?"

"That's right," Chris replied. "And this time, no team switch."

"Don't worry, Sadie," Katie said. "I'll be fine. Stay strong for us. I'll try my best if you do!"

"Alright," Sadie said. "I'll try."

Bridgette put her arm around Sadie for comfort.

**"On a team... with Beth," Harold said in the confessional. "Of all the people you could have tortured me with."**

**"Dawn's not so bad of a teammate," Brick said in the confessional. "But why not Jo... not like that's important or anything."**

**"Okay, stay calm, Sierra," Sierra tried to keep from hyperventilating in the confessional. "It's only the same team as Cody... but no Gwen this time. I better keep my cool. Cody's only my best friend and nothing else."**

"Well," Justin said.

"Now what are we doing?" said Noah.

"Alrighty then," Chris said. "Let's get to the challenge."

**To Be Continued...**


	2. Wawanakwa Returns - Part 2

**Total Drama: Overloaded**

Episode 2: Wawanakwa Returns - Part 2

"Previously on Total Drama," Chris recapped. "We had our thirty eight veteran competitors from seasons one, two, three and four return to the island to compete one last time for the million bucks. But there was a catch. Two newbie competitors will be tagging along with them this season: the cocky but brilliant jock, Brandon and the nerdy but cool, Carmen. Then we put them all onto two teams, the Screaming Victories and the Mutant Amazons. Now our forty competitors are about to compete and their first challenge. Who will win? Who will lose? And who will be sent home first? Find out right now, on Total- Drama- Overloaded!"

* * *

The episode continues right from where the previous one left-off.

"So what's the first challenge?" DJ asked impatiently.

"Your first challenge," Chris said. "Is a foot race from here, all the way around the island, collecting items along the way at each checkpoint. Here are your maps with the checkpoints marked on them. First team to return back to me with the items wins. Go!"

The contestants split up in their respective teams and ran into the woods to their first checkpoint. Mike held the map for the Victories, while Courtney held the map for the Amazons.

"What's the first checkpoint say?" Bridgette ran alongside her team.

"It says that the first checkpoint is Mount Chrismore," Mike read.

"Or at least what's left of it," Sierra corrected.

Meanwhile, the Amazons stood in the middle of the woods, clearly lost.

"Did you guys know that my great great grandmother's twin brother invented directions?" Staci asked.

"Uh," Trent said awkwardly. "No."

"Are you sure this is where Mt. Chrismore was, Scott?" Courtney asked.

"I think so..." Scott double checked the area.

Leshawna looked at him suspiciously.

**"Look, I know he's on my team and all, but I do not trust that Scott guy one bit," said Leshawna in the confessional. "That boy better not be throwing challenges again, or Leshawna will be getting all up in his face."**

"Wait," Katie said, pointing. "I see it."

"Great job, Katie," Gwen said.

"Yeah," said Beth. "You're actually really useful."

**"Ah," Katie sighed in the confessional. "Nice to know I'm actually useful to this team. Maybe being without Sadie won't be so bad after all!"**

"What's the item?" Alejandro asked as they arrived.

"This is Mt. Chrismore," Courtney read-off. "During the Extreme Chef Auto challenge, the monument was spray painted by Lightning after a prank by Chef. You'll need to find Lightning's spray paint for the first item."

"That doesn't sound too hard," Trent said. "Let's get looking."

Staci looked behind a nearby tree, Tyler and Gwen looked inside of some holes in the rocks, and Cameron looked near the edge of the clearing.

"This is going to take forever!" Harold searched through a loose pile of boulders.

One of the boulders he removed that caused the whole mound of rocks to collapse and pile over the whole group.

"Harold!" Heather shrieked in anger.

"Sorry," said Harold.

"Sorry won't get rid of the ache in my spine," Heather said.

"Alright, calm down," Dawn said.

"Yeah," Brick said. "We need to work together if we're going to win!"

"Hold on," Eva said as she got up and walked towards where the pile was. "I found the paint!"

"Great work, Eva," Scott said.

"Not like you really meant that," Leshawna said. "Mr. Challenge-thrower."

"Hey," Scott said. "I'm just as serious about winning this as you are."

**"Okay," said Scott in the confessional. "I know I'm not the most trustworthy, but I'm really trying to win challenges this time."**

"What's our next checkpoint?" Carmen asked.

"It says the dodgeball gym," Courtney said.

"Oh," Staci said. "My great great great uncle's ex-girlfriend invented gyms. Before her, people had to workout in the hot sun."

The Victories still had a lead. They had just left the dodgeball gym were on their way to the final destination.

"During the dodgeball challenge," Courtney read. "Harold caught a ball thrown by Owen and won the Bass their first victory. Find the dodgeball hidden somewhere in this gym."

"Maybe it's back here," Katie said running behind the bleachers.

**"It was risky," Katie said in the confessional. "Throwing myself out there and all, but I knew I had to trust my instinct. It helped us out last time. But if I screw this up for us, I'm probably going to be the one sent home!"**

There was nothing behind the bleachers, unfortunately for Katie. And her team had been disappointed to not find anything.

"Hey," Alejandro said. "I see something over there."

He picked up a dodgeball from underneath the referee's chair and quickly brought it back to the others.

The Victories didn't show signs of stopping though. They had reached the final checkpoint and were ready to go.

"Alright," Brandon read-off. "The rope climbing portion of the trust challenge took place on this mountain. The challenge marked the Gophers' first win since Beth cursed them with the tiki doll. This time though the item isn't hidden. You must retrieve the idol from the top of the mountain."

"That's all?" Duncan chuckled as he spotted the idol at the top. "Easy!"

He ran and leaped up onto the side of the mountain and climbed quickly with ease. He only had climbed a few feet when suddenly he was ejected off of it with a sudden explosive blast. Duncan crashed into a tree.

"What the?" Jo said in confusion.

"Wait a minute," Sadie realized.

"The land mines," Sierra began.

"They're still there," Bridgette finished.

"Relax," Jo said. "I've got this!"

She climbed up the mountain as fast as she could and avoided most of the explosives. She had barely grasped the tiki doll in her hand when she was blown off by another explosion. She plummeted to the ground as she screamed in terror.

"Sha-gotcha, Jo!" Lightning exclaimed as Jo landed in his arms.

**"If Brick were there, he would have done it, too," Jo said in the confessional. "Not like it's that important anyways. I just uh... like having all my bones not broken, that's all."**

After about 3 seconds, they both realized how awkward this was with their somewhat competitive relationship and Lightning ended up dropping Jo on the ground with his arms folded.

The Amazons arrived back at camp with the 3 items and were almost to Chris.

"Come on you guys," Courtney said.

"Yeah," Brick said. "We can win this!"

"Don't worry," Staci grabbed the items from Carmen and ran ahead of the others. "I'll make sure we win this."

Staci ran but quickly got tired out and slowed down, eventually falling over and gasping for air.

"I... need... to... take... a... break," Staci said in between breaths.

While she laid on the ground with her team's items, the Screaming Victories came running with their items.

"We won!" said Dakota and Owen with joy.

"And the Screaming Victories win!" Chris announced. "I'll see the Mutant Amazons at tonight's campfire ceremony."

"Oh yeah!" Staci got up. "My second cousin's neighbor's invented winning. Before him, nobody won the presidental elections, and our economy was horrible. Yah!"

The rest of the team glared at her.

"Seriously," Noah said. "You guys really had to lose this for us?"

"We could have won if you had just decided to help us, you know," Heather snapped.

Back at the cabin, the Mutant Amazons discussed the elimination and voting.

"What about Staci?" Alejandro said. "Girl drives me crazy."

"Nah, not yet at least. She hasn't talked at all since we got here, anyways," Sam said. "Maybe Katie? After all she did slow us down back in the gym."

"We were already behind," Scott said. "You can't blame Katie for that."

"And without Sadie, she's weaker," Noah added.

"We could maybe try for Beth," Alejandro said. "Not that many of the girls like her and she is an easier target."

"Good plan," Harold said, who really just wanted to get as far away from her as possible.

"Alright," Scott said. "So it's settled. Tonight we vote Beth."

"I think we should vote Alejandro," Katie said to Gwen, Leshawna, and Beth.

"We might want to wait on him," Leshawna said. "He's proven himself as useful so far and strong competitors will be good to have as long as they play on our side."

"I don't trust Noah though," Beth said. "Maybe we could vote him out."

"As much as I'd love to," Gwen admitted. "I can't help thinking he might actually be of some use. He was able to figure out Alejandro's plan before he got to him."

"True," Katie said. "Let's vote for Staci. She hasn't helped us at all."

"Plus she got in the way during the challenge," Beth said. "I'm so in."

"Sounds good to me," Gwen said. "

"Let's do this," Leshawna said. "But we'll need some more votes to get this done right. I'll talk to some of the boys. I can maybe get Noah, Geoff, Trent, and Harold to vote with us. And I'll bet with a little convincing that I can get Alejandro and Scott too."

**Leshawna sighed in the confessional. "Okay. I still don't trust Scott and definitely not Alejandro, and neither of them will vote with me. So I need to somehow convince them that the girls are targeting one of them. Then that'll side them over with me. And I need to keep my enemies closer in this game, too."**

Outside of the Mutant Amazons' cabin, Leshawna sat at a picnic table as Scott came outside.

"Hey, Scott," Leshawna said. "Over here."

"What's up, Leshawna," Scott said, holding back a grudge.

**"So Leshawna told me that Staci was planning to turn the girls against me," Scott said in the confessional. "Staci I'd expect to hold a grudge on me. She just doesn't seem like that much of a schemer. Of course I don't believe Leshawna one bit! But I need to earn as much trust I can get right now. If she thinks I'm that gullible, I'll play along the next time she tries something, and play her by letting her think she can play me."**

* * *

"Marshmallow time, Amazons," Chris said. "You've casted your votes and now it's time to find out who will be the first person eliminated this season. Let's get started. Come and claim your marshmallows when I call you're name."

Gwen glared at Heather and Courtney suspiciously, who also glared back. Leshawna did so with them, as well as Scott and Alejandro too.

"The first marshmallow of the night and the season goes to... Courtney," Chris announced. "Sam and Katie are also safe... Trent... Dawn... Heather... Leshawna, Scott, and Alejandro. Tyler and Harold... Eva.. Cameron... Gwen.. Noah... Brick.. Carmen... And finally Beth!"

Leshawna smirked as she eyed the final two, Staci and Geoff.

"And the final marshmallow goes to...

...

...

...

...

...

... Geoff! Staci is out of the game."

Staci cried a little.

"B-but, why would you vote me off?" Staci said upset and confused. "My aunt's half cousin twice removed invented reality shows."

"We voted you off because you're not useful to us," said Leshawna. "sorry girl."

"Plus you're a chatterbox," Eva said.

"And you did cost us the challenge," said Tyler.

as she slowly walked down to the Boat of Losers.

"Well that was an interesting episode now, huh?!" Chris closed the episode. "Tune in next time for more shatters, more splatters, and more clatters on Total Drama... Overloaded!"


	3. The Marathon of Pain

**A/N: **Okay, before you guys read this chapter, I'd like to give you a heads-up. I've made quite a few changes on chapters 1 and 2. There are a few added scenes to the chapters and some are altered too. I also changed to team names, too: the Screaming Amazons are now the Mutant Amazons, and the Killer Gaffers are now the Screaming Victories. I also added some more events that lead to Staci's elimination. So if you've read the chapters before 7/14/13, then be sure to check-in on them and see changes.

Also, this story is strongly inspired and very similar to another fanfic, by Bridgette dj10, a.k.a. "AJ", called Total Drama Explosion. He has given me approval to continue writing this story and his is really awesome, so if you like mine, you'll really like his, too. Go check it out:

Search on Google: "Total Drama Island Fanfiction Wikia Total Drama Explosion"

**Total Drama: Overloaded**

Episode 3: The Marathon of Pain

"Last time on Total Drama," Chris said. "our competitors had a fun trip down memory lane in a search around the island for items from the past seasons. Katie tried to stay strong without Sadie and even helped out her team. Leshawna made quick enemies with her teammate Scott due to lack of trust. And while Jo helped win the challenge for her team, chatterbox Staci wasn't such a valuable teammate, and was booted thanks to a surprising team up of Leshawna and Scott, even though both of them turned out to be using the other. Who will win this time? And does Jo actually miss not having Brick on her team? Find out now on Total Drama... Overloaded!"

* * *

Inside the Screaming Victories cabin, Lightning was bragging about their win.

"Oh yeah," Lightning said. "we are so going to rule this game."

"I can't believe we actually won the first challenge," DJ said.

"Well," Lightning said. "with Lightning on this team, we're going to win every challenge. Especially since that sha-traitor, Scott, isn't on Lightning's team."

"Yeah, whatever," Duncan said.

"I just hope we can stay on a winning streak," said DJ. "remember back in World Tour when I hurt all of those animals and kept losing for my team?"

"Relax, DJ," Cody told him. "you didn't really have an animal curse. All that stuff was just a coincidence."

"Yeah," Mike said. "your team probably just had a lot of bad luck."

Over on the girls' side of the cabin, Jo was doing push-ups, which was getting on the others' nerves.

"Hundred fifty-seven, hundred fifty-eight," Jo counted.

"Do you really have to do all of those workouts so early in the morning?" Dakota asked. "it's interrupting my beauty sleep."

"If you want us to keep winning, then yes," Jo said.

"Could you at least do it outside?" Sadie said.

"I can't," Jo said.

"Why not?" Dakota asked.

"Because Brick's out there," Jo said.

"So?" said Blaineley.

"Uh," Jo said. "because he's... on the other team."

"Yeah, but he's so into you," Blaineley insisted. "that's the perfect set-up for manipulation."

"Even if that's true," Jo said as she finished her workout. "I don't have to listen to you. I'm the leader of this team and what I say goes."

In the Mutant Amazons cabin, things were getting intense on the girls' side.

"Alright," Eva said. "we'd better not lose today's challenge, got it? We need to stay sharp and let nothing stop us from winning."

"That was a great pep-talk, Eva," said Carmen.

"Wow, Eva," Katie said. "I didn't even know you could be such a good leader."

"Yeah," Leshawna nodded. "you're not too bad, girl."

Outside of the cabins, Chris blew his air horn and everyone ran outside.

"Good morning campers," Chris said. "Hope you all slept well."

"Can we skip the welcome dialog and just get on with it?" Heather asked.

"Gladly, Heather," Chris grinned. "Today's challenge is race, just to make sure you guys get pumped up for the season. You'll be racing all the way around the island by foot."

Most of the contestants groaned.

"That'll take forever," Owen said.

"I know," Chris said. "that's why I made sure to keep the obstacles extra dangerous this time to keep you guys motivated."

"Oh great," Noah rolled his eyes. "more torture."

"Oh no," Scott said. "not Fang again. Please tell me you didn't bring Fang back."

Chris chuckled. "Maybe. You'll just have to wait and see. Now get moving!"

All of the contestants began running down the beach. Jo and Blaineley were in the lead.

"I told you my workouts pay-off," Jo bragged.

"Yeah, whatever," Blaineley said. "we'd still be winning anyways."

"I'm so excited for this challenge!" Izzy said as she ran next to Harold.

"Me too," Harold said. "Physical challenges like this are perfect for showing off my mad skills!"

Sierra and Cody ran by each other while they talked.

"So. Cody," Sierra said. "since we're BFF's now, I was thinking that maybe we could form an alliance."

"Gee, I'll have to think a little bit about that," Cody said. "maybe."

"Hey Gwen," Trent said as he ran up to Gwen and Duncan. "mind if I run with you guys?"

Gwen looked at Duncan for approval and he nodded with a slight smile on his face.

"Sure," said Gwen. Tyler then ran up to the three of them.

"We are so going to win this challenge," Tyler said to Gwen and Trent. "woo-hoo!"

Tyler then slipped on some sand while running and fell over, causing the others to laugh at him.

"Man, this is just like Marathon Runner on my E-Box," Sam said, running with Dakota.

"Aw," Dakota said. "I love it when you talk all gamer."

She held his hand as they continued running. Beth, Lindsay, and Ezekiel were running together with Katie and Sadie just across from them.

"Thanks for joining us, Zeke," said Beth.

"Yeah, that was like, really nice of you," Lindsay nodded.

"Anything for you guys, eh," Ezekiel said.

**"Ever since my early boot in season one," Ezekiel said in the confessional. "I've been really careful about what I say and do. Especially when it's to the ladies."**

"I am like, so glad to finally be reunited with my BFF," said Katie.

"So, so glad!" Sadie agreed.

Suddenly, Heather charged at them and pushed Sadie out of the way.

"Out of my way, losers!" she shouted as she bolted ahead of them.

Dawn, who was running nearby with B, shook her head at Heather.

"She has such a negative aura," Dawn said. B nodded in agreement.

Bridgette and Geoff ran together.

Bridgette said. "I really hope you win."

"I hope you win more," Geoff said.

"No, you deserve it way more than me," Bridgette insisted.

"No, you do," Geoff said.

"Oh brother," said Scott as he ran past them.

Meanwhile, Brick was close behind Blaineley and Jo.

"Great," Jo said. "Tinkle toes is catching up to us."

"Let him catch up," Blaineley said. "now's your chance to make your move!"

**"Okay," Jo said in the confessional. "I don't know why Mildred wants me to manipulate Brick, but maybe if I do I can use it to gain her trust and form an alliance with her. But I don't think I could do that to Brick... oh well. Friends are expendable when it comes to this game."**

"Ladies," Brick greeted the two.

"Uh, hey Brick," Jo said shyly.

"Get closer," Blaineley whispered in Jo's ear.

Jo moved over closer to Brick.

"You look... really nice in that shirt," Jo said.

"Uh, thanks," Brick said a little awkwardly.

**"I like Jo and all, maybe even more than a friend," Brick admitted in the confessional. "but when she's not insulting or rivaling me, it's just really weird."**

"Lightning is in this to win it!" Lightning cheered, as he ran past Heather, bumping into her, causing her to lose her balance and fall back.

"Watch it!" Heather scowled at Lightning as she fell back... into Alejandro's arms.

"Gotcha," Alejandro said.

"Woah, woah," Heather said. "who said you could help me."

"Well, I just figured since you're my girlfr-" Alejandro began before she put her finger over his mouth.

"No. Don't even say it," Heather said. "we can't let that affect how we play the game."

"But, Heather," Alejandro said. "our relationship will can get us further in this game than you know. Remember how many girls on this island are attracted to me? They'll be jealous when they see me with you. And remember when Courtney and I tried to make you and Duncan jealous in season three? She can believe that if I try again, but I'll let you know now all of my actions concerning other females in the game are completely strategical."

Heather smiled. "I love it when you're smart."

"Ugh," Justin said. "Too much athletic activity makes me sweat all over and ruin my beautiful face."

"Oh, boo hoo," Noah said sarcastically.

Carmen ran up to Noah.

"Hey, Noah," Carmen said. "I've never had this much fun before!"

"Great for you," Noah said, trying to hide his annoyance. He then was suddenly blown off of the ground by a land mime.

"Noah!" Izzy shouted and jumped up in the air and caught him.

"Gee thanks, Izzy," Noah said in relief.

"Hey, what are friends for?" Izzy smiled and continued to walk with Noah in her arms.

Eva was also blown off by land mime.

**"Seriously, Chris?" Eva said in the confessional. "more land mimes?"**

Courtney watched from behind as Duncan, Gwen and Trent talked and laughed. She looked really jealous.

"Move it, girl," Anne Maria pushed her out of the way.

The sun was about to set and all of the contestants looked tired as they sat down on the sandy beach. Katie and Sadie got fire wood and Duncan started the fire.

"I am so tired," Owen said as he gasped. "that was a long jog."

"At least you didn't get blown up," Eva said.

"It wasn't that bad," said Brandon, who didn't seem very tired.

"Brrr," Lindsay shivered. "it's cold out here."

Tyler took off his sweatshirt and wrapped it around her, causing her to smile. "There you go, babe."

Heather looked at them and turned to Alejandro.

"I'm getting cold, too," she said.

Alejandro smiled, took off his shirt, then gave it to her.

"Isn't this romantic," Zoey said to Mike.

"Yeah," said Mike.

"Does Chris know that we're not finishing the challenge until tomorrow morning?" Cameron asked.

"Who cares?" said Scott.

"Yeah," said Heather. "let's just let him wait for us."

"Sounds good to me," Duncan said.

"Me too," Leshawna said.

"I don't know if it's such a good idea to be out in the dark alone like this," Brick said nervously.

"Yeah, I agree with Brick," said DJ.

"Oh, don't worry, Brick," Jo put her arm around him. "I'll protect you."

**"I don't know what I'm more afraid of right now: the dark, or Jo," said Brick in the confessional.**

The scene now switched to the contestants waking up early in the morning.

"This sand is so soft," said Sadie.

"I know, right?" Katie said.

"I'm glad to hear _you_ slept well," Courtney said sarcastically.

"Um, hello?" Noah said. "Anyone remember there's a challenge going on? Let's go."

Noah started running again with the others following close behind.

After a while, Lindsay stopped running.

"What's wrong, Lindsay?" asked Tyler.

"I have to use to bathroom," Lindsay said. "reeaal bad."

"Go ahead," Tyler said. "me and Beth can wait for you."

"Okay," Lindsay said. "Thanks. You're the best."

She ran off into the woods. Trent and Gwen came by and stopped. Duncan kept running.

"Tyler, Beth, come on," Trent said.

"Lindsay's using the bathroom," Beth said.

As Duncan continued on, he eventually was running alongside with Courtney. She turned over to him.

"Need a running buddy?" Duncan said.

"What do you think you're doing?" she asked him angrily.

"Trying to win the race," said Duncan. "same as you."

"Well do it somewhere else!" Courtney snapped.

"I was only trying to be friendly," said Duncan.

"As if I'd be friends with you," Courtney rolled her eyes.

"Maybe not friends, but we could be allies," Duncan said.

"We're not even on the same team," Courtney said.

"True. But I'm a good ally to have, anyways," said Duncan. "I did make the final five three times."

"Okay, deal," Courtney gave in.

Back with Beth, Gwen, Trent and Tyler, Lindsay's scream was heard from the woods. She came out of the woods a few seconds later and into Tyler's arms.

"What happened?" Tyler said.

"I tried petting this adorable hairless chipmunk, and it got mad and started shooting laser beams at me," Lindsay said.

"It must be a laser squirrel," Gwen said.

"Let's get out of here, then," Tyler said.

They began running again, much faster than before. Meanwhile, Leshawna and Geoff ran alongside Brick, Blaineley and Jo. They were all almost to the finish line, where Chris was waiting.

"Finally," Chris let out a sigh of relief.

"You didn't think they'd rest?" Chef asked. "You woke them up early and expected them to run all that way before sunset?"

While Jo was running, Blaineley ran closer to her.

"Nice work with Brick," said Blaineley. "now take a fall and throw the challenge."

"What?" Jo said. "No way, Blaineley."

"Trust me, Brick will stay behind to help you, and that's when you finish the challenge," Blaineley explained. "his team will vote him off for sure for losing them the challenge."

**"It was all a good plan," Jo admitted in the confessional. "except the part about eliminating Brick. But I need Blaineley's trust."**

"Okay, fine," Jo gave in. As she ran, she pretended to trip, causing Brick to turn back and help her.

Blaineley crossed the finish line with Leshawna and Geoff. Lightning, Katie, Heather, and Brandon crossed soon after.

"Jo!" Brick said. "Are you alright?"

"I... think... so," said Jo. She looked over at Blaineley, who winked at her.

"Can you still walk?" Brick asked.

Jo pretended to try to get up only to fall back again. Meanwhile, Duncan, Courtney, Beth, Tyler, Trent, Gwen and Lindsay all crossed the finish line.

"I can't leave you like this," said Brick. He put her arm around his shoulder and helped her up and slowly walked as she limped beside him.

Jo walked slowly looking back as the others past them. Soon they were the only ones left to cross the finish line and were almost there.

**"I might act heartless sometimes, but I care about Brick," Jo confessed. "I can't do this to him."**

"I-I think I can walk again," Jo said weakly.

"After you, soilder," Brick offered her to cross first, but Jo pushed him past the finish line, instead. Nobody else saw it. Nobody except for Blaineley.

"The Mutant Amazons win!" Chris said. "And the Screaming Victories will be attending their first elimination ceremony."

"Wait," said Zoey. "You're not mad at us for camping out instead of doing the challenge?"

"Don't worry, Zoey," Chris grinned evily. "I'll have a surprise twist ready for you all as revenge for our next challenge."

Everyone gasped in shock at the news.

The scene flashed to dinner in the dining hall, where the Screaming Victories were discussing elimination.

"I think it should be pretty boy who goes," said Duncan.

"Why?" asked Justin, admiring his reflection. "I'm not the one who cost us the challenge."

Everyone turned to Jo and glared at her.

"What?" she asked.

"He has a point," said Brandon.

"You did like, cost us the challenge," Sadie said.

"Plus you're a threat," Dakota reminded her.

"And you're kinda bossy," Mike said.

"And mean," Zoey said.

"Maybe that's true, but-" Jo began before she was cut-off.

"And scary," Owen said.

"And have no fashion sense," said Lindsay.

Everybody at the table turned and looked at her oddly.

The scene flashed to Jo leaving the cabins later that night, when Blaineley pulled her aside.

"Ow, hey!" Jo complained. "What?"

"I figured you might take a fall for lover boy back there," Blaineley said. "all part of my plan."

"Then I did what you told me to, Mildred," said Jo annoyed. "now I'm about to get voted-off. All part of your plan?"

"Hey, if I really was backstabbing you, I wouldn't have pulled you over here," Blaineley said. "but it's all according to plan."

"So now what?" Jo asked.

"Now I repay you for being good at listening to my instructions," Blaineley said. "and save your butt."

"I'm listening," Jo said.

"Since everybody's going to be targeting you, we can blindside the person who threw your name under the bus," Blaineley said.

"Sounds good," Jo smiled. "you take care of the girls and I'll take care of the guys."

* * *

"Alright, Screaming Victories, there are twenty of you, but only nineteen marshmallows on my plate to spare your butts." Chris said.

The Screaming Victories all looked at each other nervously. Jo and Blaineley grinned to each other.

"The first marshmallow goes to... DJ,"

DJ caught his marshmallow and smiled.

"Mike, Zoey, and Sadie,"

All three of them caught their marshmallows, and Mike and Zoey hugged each other in happiness.

"Owen,"

Owen caught his marshmallow in his mouth.

"Cody and Anne Maria,"

Anne Maria caught hers and smiled. Cody ate his.

"Lindsay, B, Izzy, Dakota, Sierra, Brandon, Bridgette, Ezekiel, Blaineley,"

They all caught their marshmallows. Lindsay and Bridgette high-fived with B and Brandon, while Sierra and Dakota hugged, squealing with glee, and Izzy laughed happily.

"Alright," Chris said as he looked at Lightning, Justin, Duncan and Jo. "You four all received votes, but tonight, Duncan and Lightning won't be in the hot seat."

"Sha-safe!" Lightning said as he caught the marshmallow.

"Alright!" Duncan exclaimed, catching his.

"And the last marshmallow of the night goes to...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

... Jo!"

Blaineley smiled and winked at Jo, and she smiled back.

"Wait," Justin said. "I'm going home? Already!"

"Yep," said Dakota. "later."

"We'll miss you!" Lindsay and Sadie sobbed as they hugged him.

"So long," Duncan waved and grinned.

"No way!" Lightning complained, clearly not satisfied. "Jo should be the one eliminated."

Justin smiled, believing this meant that more than just the two girls were upset about his elimination.

"Why are you complaining, Jockstrap?" Jo asked. "you're safe, which means you can still see me get eliminated."

"Yeah, I guess you're right," Lightning looked at his marshmallow. Justin's smile faded.

"Oh, well," Justin said. "I've competed enough in this show and gotten lots of exposure. Now my gorgeous body can be safe from any further damage."

And with his final words, he left Total Drama for good, down the Dock of Shame, into the Boat of Losers.

"Well," Chris said as he began to close the show. "that wasn't so dramatic of an elimination. But there's plenty more to come! What is the twist I have planned for my revenge? Find out next time on Total Drama... Overloaded!"


	4. Poles of Glory

**Total Drama Overloaded**

Episode 4: Poles of Glory

"Last time on TDO, our campers ran a marathon around the island," said Chris. "Duncan made an ally with his ex-girlfriend, Courtney. And Alejandro and Heather decided to put their relationship aside for the competition... well, sorta. Meanwhile, Blaineley got Jo to use flirting as a manipulation technique against Brick, but Jo grew a heart and sacrificed the challenge for him, leading to the Mutant Amazon's first win. But Blaineley managed to convince the other Victories to help her blindside Justin, after he suggested Jo to be voted off. And as punishment for not following my orders, I have a little surprise planned for them. What is it, you ask? You'll see... right now on Total- Drama- Overloaded!"

* * *

The contestants were eating breakfast in the main lodge.

"What do you guys think today's challenge will be?" said Sam.

"Whatever it is, we can handle it," said Harold. "with my mad skills."

Harold jumped up and made a ninja stance, but ended up knocking his bowl of "oatmeal" over and spill on him. This made some of the Mutant Amazons laugh at him.

"I'm more worried about that twist Chris mentioned," Katie said. "why does he like, do this to us?"

"Well not that worried about it," said Scott. "we should just stay focused on the game."

"Chris is just trying to get in our heads," Cameron said. "it might not be that bad."

"He's probably just going to make us sing again," Heather said.

"You really think so," said Courtney in excitement.

All of the others gave her an odd look.

"Alright, campers," Chris said. "it's time for your today's challenge. It's kinda like the awake-a-thon challenge from season one. Follow me."

Chris lead them to the beach, where it the water, there were twelve large wooden poles with a ladder attached to them.

"For your challenge," he explained. "six volunteers will represent their team and stand on these wooden poles as long as they can, without falling off. Last one standing wins for their team."

"What are the rest of us supposed to do?" said Duncan.

"Just cheer your teammates on," Chris said. "and two members of each team will try to sabotage the other team with these."

Chris pointed to a long table that had various items that could be used to make them lose their balance, including beach balls, an air horn, smoke screen bombs, rocks, and paintball guns.

"There will be two rounds," said Chris. "the people that stay on the longest wins for their team. Now who's up first?"

"I can like, totally handle the sabotaging," Katie told her team.

"Me too," said Scott. "what about balancers?"

"Me, Eva, Alejandro, Leshawna, Tyler and Sam," Heather said.

**"No fair," Harold said in the CONF. "I was the only one who went to Balance-y Steve's Acrobatics Camp."**

"You actually picked me to go?" Leshawna asked.

"Yeah, we are friends after all," Heather said. "plus, you weigh more so you'll be harder to knock off."

Leshawna ignored Heather's comment as the scene flashed to Blaineley instructing the Screaming Victories.

"Okay," she said. "Owen and Cody will be our sabotagers, and the balancers will be DJ, Jo, Duncan, Lightning, Bridgette and yours truly."

The scene flashed to the representatives of each team standing on their poles.

"And go!" Chris shouted over a megaphone.

Cody and Scott scrambled over to the paintball guns, while Owen and Katie fought over the air horn, with him winning after accidentally knocking her down.

"Uh, sorry, Katie," said Owen. He tried using it, but no sound came out, he then held it up to his ear. "what kind of air horn is th-"

The air horn blasted the sound into his ear, making him fall back in surprise. The air horn's loud noise didn't knock off any of the Amazons, but instead it knocked off Bridgette.

"And Bridgette is out," said Chris over his megaphone.

"Come on, DJ!" called Zoey. "you can do it!"

B stood next to her and simply nodded and give a thumbs up to him.

"You got this, Leshawna!" Trent cheered.

Meanwhile, Cody shot a paintball at Tyler, which knocked him off, too.

"Come on, you guys," Courtney said.

"Get up, Katie," Scott pulled her off the ground.

"Thanks," Katie said.

Owen got up and grabbed a rock, although he was still very dizzy, and threw it at Chris, who ducked.

"Watch the face, man!" he shouted.

After a while, Heather lost her balance, and fell off.

"Ugh, my legs fell asleep," Heather said angrily.

Katie grabbed a smoke screen bomb and chucked it at Blaineley, causing her to choke on the smoke and fall back. Scott knocked off Lightning with a paintball. At the same time, Owen knocked Leshawna off with a beach ball.

"Alright, we're down to four left," said Chris.

Some time passed, and Jo was beginning to get real hot in her sweats.

"Whew," Jo said, a little lightheaded. "anyone else getting hot up here?"

Shortly after, Jo passed out, falling over into the water. Blaineley face palmed. Brick and Courtney all gasped.

"Shouldn't we go help her?" Courtney asked.

"Yeah, Chris," Brick agreed. "she could be in danger. Never leave a soldier behind."

Jo suddenly came up, crawling on shore, spitting out water and gasping for air.

"Jo!" said Brick and went to comfort her. "are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm f-fine" Jo shivered. "but that water is r-really cold."

Heather rolled her eyes.

**"Brick's puppy love for man-lady is so obvious," Heather stated. "he'd better not let his 'code' get in the way of our gameplay."**

Brick took off his shirt and handed it to Jo. "Here,"

Jo looked up in surprise at what he had just done. She blushed, but pretended like she didn't care.

"Y-yeah," she said. "I'm cool with that."

Duncan looked down from his pole to Courtney, who gave him a wink and smiled. Gwen saw this and gasped to herself.

**"I totally forgot about me and Courtney being allies," Duncan admitted. "I have to throw the challenge. I just hope Gwen doesn't think something's up."**

**"What's going on with Duncan and Courtney?" Gwen asked. "he seriously can't still be into her... right?**

Duncan pretended to lose his balance and fall off. Courtney smiled.

"And the Mutant Amazons win round one!" Chris exclaimed through his megaphone. Eva high-fived Alejandro, which accidentally made him fall off of his pole.

The scene switched to round two, which was Geoff, Dawn, Noah, Beth, Brick, and Cameron against Sierra, B, Ezekiel, Anne Maria, Zoey, and Dakota.

"How is the paparazzi supposed to capture my gorgeous features all the way up here?" Dakota said.

On the Dock of Shame, there was a group of photographers taking pictures of her, much to Chris' annoyance.

"When did they get here?" Sadie asked.

Suddenly, Fang jumped out of the water, scaring the paparazzi away, and causing Scott to hide behind Alejandro.

"Good Fang," Chris said as he tossed him a large steak, which he ate viciously and returned back to the water.

At the sabotage table, Gwen had picked up a few smoke screen bombs and began throwing them towards Sierra and B, but kept missing. Courtney frowned at her.

"Are you throwing this challenge on purpose?" Courtney asked.

"Why would I do that?" Gwen said.

"Because you want Duncan to win," Courtney declared.

"I don't see why I'd do that for him," Gwen said. "by the looks of it, he wants you to win."

"What makes you think that?" Courtney said.

"I saw the way you winked at him. He threw that last challenge for you," Gwen said. "something's going on with you two."

"Duncan and I are not seeing each other, we just-" Courtney started to explain but stopped herself, realizing she couldn't say anything about the alliance.

Gwen tried throwing a smoke bomb, but couldn't focus well enough, and ended up knocking Brick and Beth off of their poles.

"Nice one, gothy," Courtney said sarcastically.

Meanwhile, Ezekiel looked over and saw Anne Maria on the pole next to him. His eyes lit up and leaned in for a kiss.

"Woah! No way, homeschool," she said, spraying him with hairspray, which made him fall off of his platform.

"Why'd you go and do that for?" Zoey said.

"He was invading my space," Anne Maria said in defense.

"He's still on our team!" Zoey shouted.

**"Okay, maybe I did lose my temper a bit," Zoey said. "I hope people don't think I'm mean or anything like that now."**

"Well, Mike's on our team too, doll," Anne Maria snapped. "want me to be nice to him?"

Zoey growled and was just about to push Anne Maria right off of her pole when she sprayed Zoey with hairspray, causing her to fall off her pole, dragging Anne Maria with her.

"I can't believe you could do this to me," Gwen said. "you got me eliminated already, I thought you settled the score."

"But I-I" Courtney tried to speak, but couldn't think of anything to say.

"Just when I thought we were starting to become friends again," Gwen sighed.

"Well, at least now you know how I felt," Courtney said.

Gwen looked up at her with a look of understanding. Meanwhile Brandon shot off Geoff with a paintball gun.

"Nice shot," said Mike, throwing a beach ball at Noah, who began to lose his balance.

"Woah, woah," Noah said.

Dawn caught him just as he was about to fall, and pulled him back up.

"Thanks, Dawn," he said.

"Try to keep calm. Focus on your balance, friend," Dawn told him as she folded her hands together.

"Um... okay," Noah took a breath and focused.

**"Wow," Noah said. "weird girl is actually helpful. "**

Dawn was soon hit by a rock, courtesy of Lindsay. Brandon tried to hit Noah multiple times with paint balls, but Noah was quick and dodged most of them, like how he did in the challenge in Aftermath Aftermayhem, only to be hit by one and get sent falling.

"And the Screaming Victories win round two!" Chris's shouted. "Now for our tiebreaker challenge. The three competitors that haven't competed yet from each team will be doing this one."

The scene switched to show Trent, Harold, and Carmen along with Izzy, Mike, and Sadie at the top of the cliff.

"Your challenge is to jump off of the cliff again," Chris said. "And then you have to swim back to shore where three of your teammates will be tied up to poles somewhere around the camp. You need to untie them and bring them to the Dock of Shame first in order to win."

"That doesn't sound too hard," said Carmen.

Out of nowhere, the musical chime rang, surprising them.

"We have to sing?" Mike asked.

"Again?" said Harold.

"Hey," Chris said. "back in season three, your songs got over a million downloads, so the producers wanted me to make an All-Star edition album of some of your old songs plus a few new ones. Now go!"

The six of them jumped off the edge of the cliff and began to swim back to shore the music for Stuck to a Pole played.

* * *

-Carmen, Izzy, Harold, Mike, Trent and Sadie are swimming in the water-

Carmen: The strings of my heart are a tangled mess!

Trent, Sadie, and Harold: Oooh, mess!

Sadie: It's beating so hard, it's jumping outta my chest!

Izzy, Mike, and Carmen: Oooh, chest!

-All of them arrive on shore and run into the camp-

Izzy: I tried to fit two men in my soul!

Mike and Sadie: Oooh, soul!

Trent: I ended up…

All: Stuck to a Pole!

-The scene switches to inside to Main Lodge, where Dawn and Lightning were tied to poles-

Lightning and Dawn: She got stuck!

-The scene switches to Brick and Gwen tied to poles in one of the cabins-

Gwen and Brick: Should've ducked! Worst of luck!

Trent: Stuck, stuck to a pole!

-He opens the door to the cabins, and unties them from the poles-

Izzy: Yeah!

-She finds Lindsay tied to a totem pole in the woods, and breaks the rope by biting it and runs back to camp with her-

Lindsay: She got stuck! Should've ducked! Worst of luck!

Izzy: And now she's stuck, stuck to a pole!

-The scene switches to the others looking around the camp-

Sadie: I fell for every little thing that he said!

Harold and Carmen: Oooh, said!

Gwen: And when I closed my eyes, he jumped on a sled!

Sadie, Carmen, Harold, and Trent: Oooh, sled!

-Sadie finds Cody tied to a pole by the campfire pit and unties him, while Izzy returns to camp with Lindsay, and Ezekiel is shown to be tied up to a tree-

Mike: He's moved on, I'm still stuck in this place!

-Ezekiel falls from the tree, and is untied by Lindsay-

Brick, Lindsay and Gwen: Oooh, place!

-Harold and Mike find Dawn and Lightning in the Main Lodge and untie them-

Izzy: Would someone pour warm water down my face?!

Lightning: Sha-yeah!

-All of the contestants begin racing towards the Dock of Shame, where the rest of their teams are waiting for them-

All: She got stuck! Should've ducked! Worst of luck! Stuck, stuck to a pole! (Cody: Yeah, stuck to a pole!)

Lindsay: The strings of her heart are a tangled mess!

Trent: And now she's stuck, stuck to a pole!

Brick, Sadie, and Dawn: They're beating so hard, and jumping outta her chest!

Lightning and Harold: And now she's stuck, stuck to a pole!

Carmen: She tried to fit two men in her soul, and ended up stuck to a pole!

-The Screaming Victories were in the lead and almost to the dock, but Ezekiel tripped on his untied shoelace which caused the rest of his team to fall on him, and gave the Mutant Amazons the win-

All: Stuck, stuck, stuck to a pole! Yeah!

* * *

"And the Mutant Amazons win!" Chris exclaimed. The Amazons cheered in victory while the Victories groaned, most of them shooting glares at Ezekiel for costing them the challenge.

"I told you guys that the twist was just going to be more songs," Heather said.

"Yeah... about that," Chris said. "that wasn't the twist."

"What?!" Everybody else exclaimed in shock.

"Then what is the twist?" Harold asked.

"The McLean-Brand Chris Head is back!" Chris said.

"You mean that narcissistic invincibility head from last season?" said Noah.

"That's right," said Chris. "and it's hidden some place super secret. So good luck with finding it. This challenge took longer than I thought it would so I'll see the Screaming Victories at the elimination ceremony tonight, in forty five minutes."

The scene switched to later on, at the campfire ceremony, where Anne Maria, Izzy, Sierra, and DJ had already received their marshmallows.

"The next ones go to Dakota, Cody, and B," said Chris.

B smiled as he caught his marshmallow, Dakota and Cody caught theirs in excitement.

"Mike, Lindsay, and Jo," Chris continued.

Jo wasn't surprised at all, knowing she'd be safe and caught her marshmallow along with Mike and Lindsay. Lindsay squealed.

"Tyler, I'm still in the game! Eeh!" she screamed.

"Tyler's on the other team," Jo said, clearly annoyed.

"Tyler switched teams?" asked Lindsay.

Jo face-palmed while Lindsay shrugged and at her marshmallow.

"Brandon, Lightning, Zoey, and Sadie are all safe," Chris announced.

All of them caught their marshmallows and ate them casually.

"Duncan and Blaineley are also sadly safe," Chris said.

Duncan and Blaineley caught their marshmallows and rolled their eyes at Chris' remark.

"I don't know why Bridgette and Owen received votes tonight, and I'm still surprised Zeke's still in the game," Chris said. "but Owen is safe tonight, along with...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...Bridgette."

"This isn't right, eh," Ezekiel stood up. "I demand a recount!"

"Oh, Chef!" Chris called, ringing a gong, and on cue Chef appeared out of nowhere.

"You rang?" he said in a deep tone.

"Please escort Zeke here to the Boat of Losers," Chris ordered. Chef picked Ezekiel up and carried him away. "And make sure he stays IN THE BOAT!"

Chef threw Ezekiel into the Boat of Losers and tied him up, preventing him from escaping.

"Now that Total Drama's biggest loser of all time is finally eliminated, are the others truely safe? Only way to find out is to tune in next week on Total Drama OVERLOADED!"


End file.
